Autoestima
by Keilani Valois
Summary: Meiling Li se ha enamorado de su mejor amigo, lastima que ese amigo Esta por comprometerse con nada menos que Tomoyo Daidouji...
1. La noticia

Publiqué este fic para el cumpleaños de una amiga en otra página, es una pequeña serie de drabbles que en lo particular me gustan mucho. Pero ya que la cumpleañera también esta por esta página se lo dedicaré también xD...

_Dedicado a Mi linda amiga, Mizuno ^^_

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a CLAMP y Toei Animation.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1. La noticia<strong>

—Yo… ¡no puedo más! —soltó finalmente. Acto seguido las lágrimas corrieron cual arroyo, mientras se desplomaba en la pared continua donde se recargaba su primo, colocando su antebrazo de por medio con su rostro.

¿Acaso era una tonta o una imbécil? No estaba segura de cómo referirse a si misma en aquél instante. Aún no lograba asimilar la locura que estaba por cometer en contra de su persona, precisamente ella: _Meiling Li atropellaba su autoestima por una amiga_.

—¡Maldición, Meiling! —exclamó su primo enfurecido —. Si lo amas porque lo dejarás prometerse con Tomoyo sin hacer nada, ¡esa no es la Meiling que yo conozco!

—No todos somos tan afortunados como tú, primo —le recriminó la chica. Las lágrimas que fluían por sus ojos se acrecentaron a causa del dolor de su antigua pérdida.

Recordó el momento que Syaoran había declarado su amor a Sakura, como ella se azoraba frente a su primo y el sufrimiento que había sido presenciarlo cuando creía amarlo.

Luego Eriol había acudido a consolarle por su pérdida, un par de años atrás justo al mismo tiempo en que entrará Tomoyo Daidouji a su vida.

—¿¡Cómo puedes estar segura de ello? —soltó sin poder disminuir la alteración que provocaba el sufrimiento de Meiling.

—Por qué ella es inteligente, educada, dulce, tiene una voz angelical y aunque yo tenga todas esas virtudes… son las de ella las que él reconoce como tales.

—¿Se lo has preguntado? —Syaoran trato de sonar comprensivo, al menos sabía que aún conservaba algo de su autoestima y eso le ayudaría a mantener la cordura.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tomoyo es mi amiga, no puedo hacerle eso. Además… ella… se acaba de comprometer con Eriol.

Las lágrimas no buscaban detenerse, siempre había sido tan impulsiva. Por ello era de extrañar su flaqueza al decidir hacerse a un lado, dejando ir al chico de su vida con otra.

—¿Y tu dónde quedas, Meiling? —cuestionó su primo.

—En la parte donde espero a un nuevo amor que saqué a Eriol de mi corazón.

Syaoran no pudo evitar mirar a su prima con dulzura, podía sentir el sufrimiento de ella y casi podría jurar que el aroma a sal de sus lágrimas era más fuerte de lo usual, por ello decidió callar un poco para animarle.

—Eso no será justo ni para ti, ni para esa otra persona… —sugirió en el tono más cortes que se permitía al recordar a su amigo Eriol.

—¡Entonces me quedaré sola por el resto de mi vida!

Syaoran suspiró, su prima era una terca. Sería una grandiosa virtud, de no ser a causa de que casi siempre estuviese mal encausada.

—Eres tan infantil, Meiling.

La chica de cabellos oscuros le miro con cierto recelo, y haciendo un puchero que resultaba bastante acorde al calificativo que acababan de otorgarle. Luego, recobrando su compostura sacó una de sus más firmes miradas y contestar a Syaoran.

—A ti que te importa, si yo soy la que está decidiendo lanzar su vida por la borda —respondió con cierto sentimiento atorado en su garganta.

—Claro que me importa, porque eres mi prima y Eriol es mi mejor amigo —respondió Syaoran con una dulce sonrisa.

Meiling no atendió más a su primo, se perdió en mitad de su llanto y sus recuerdos, presente en cuerpo y ausente en su alma. El primero en brazos de su primo y la segunda en algún lugar desconocido de su tristeza.


	2. Un momento de debilidad

**CAPÍTULO 2. Un momento de debilidad**

Ella estaba convencida de que debía de ser fuerte, que no podía lamentarse el resto de su vida el compromiso de dos de sus amigos, pero sobre todo… de que debía afrontarlo de la mejor manera posible y eso incluía hacerlo con la frente bien en alto.

Por ese motivo, ahora se encontraba en la misma mesa que Tomoyo conversando de forma masoquista del tema que menos deseaba escuchar: Eriol Hiragisawa. Al principio la charla eran memorias de su larga amistad, pero como era de esperarse llegó el momento de hablar de la fiesta de compromiso, el vestido de la novia, el pastel, el lugar donde se efectuaría el banquete,... en fin, todas aquellas cosas que torturaban lentamente a Meiling.

—¡Ay, Meiling! No imaginas cuan feliz me siento de estar junto a Eriol—soltó Tomoyo, mientras la aludida contenía su sentir en sus ojos, cada palabra se clavaba cual trozos de vidrio en su corazón y no podía hacer más que sonreírle a su amiga —. Él es tan noble, educado,...

Ella debía ser fuerte, esa había sido la premisa con la cual había abierto su conversación con Tomoyo y la iba a cumplir, sin importar el dolor que comenzaba a punzarle cada vez que pensaba que ese amor del que tanto hablaba era compartido por su corazón y al mismo tiempo falto de correspondencia.

—De seguro que lo serás, Daidouji; y yo voy a felicitarte por ello. También, estoy segura… de que serán una gran pareja.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. Eres una de mis mejores amigas y me alegra que puedas acompañarme en estos momentos… — Daidouji no había notado que había acaparado la palabra hablando de lo maravilloso que era su futuro prometido, ni tampoco se había percatado de que su amiga aportaba frases que a duras penas hacían notar su presencia.

Así llegó el momento de despedirse. Tomoyo fue nuevamente la que tomó la iniciativa, había dicho algo sobre ver a Sakura, el baile, un traje… no podría precisar que ocurrió cuando el móvil de su amiga le había obligado a retirarse, ni tampoco el pretexto que utilizo para permanecer en aquel lugar.

Inmóvil en su silla con una sonrisa, la espalda recta y su brazo derecho repitiendo un suave movimiento en señal de despedida, se encontraba Meiling Li. En su interior, su conciencia le decía que de moverse un solo milímetro de su lugar, millones de astillas diminutas se clavarían por todo su cuerpo y desgarrarían la máscara que sostenía para su amiga.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos después de la partida de Tomoyo, y una vez calculando que esta se encontraba a una distancia considerable del local, Meiling corrió al baño y se quebró por completo.

Se cuestionaba la causa de su llanto. Había dejado atrás ese sentimiento, ella ya no debía llorar. ¡No! Meiling Li era fuerte, orgullosa y no se rebajaría a que la vieran lagrimear por un chico que no le correspondía, no le daría ese gusto a nadie…ni siquiera a aquel que creía el amor de su vida.

Ese era un momento de debilidad, uno que buscaría jamás volver a repetir.


	3. Una noche en vela

**¡Feliz año nuevo! ^^**

**CAPÍTULO 3. Una noche en vela**

Amar con locura y extravío es un riesgo muy grande que no estaba dispuesta a correr, es por eso que no se arriesgó a decírselo a Eriol. ¿Acaso necesitaba más motivos? había demasiados, porque aún estando completamente segura de si misma, el compromiso de sus dos amigos le decía que no tenía caso confesarlo; porque las heridas que recibiría no tendrían sentido; porque era una tonta que se había equivocado, nuevamente, al elegir a la persona que debía de amar; porque su corazón siempre había sido demasiado impulsivo y mal consejero.

¿Cuántos errores debería de cometer para llegar al verdadero amor? no era como que estuviera segura de ello, pero tampoco lo descubriría pasando la noche en vela como hasta ahora.

Miro el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana.

—¡No puede ser tan tarde! —se recriminó a si misma, ella no podía desvelarse por causa de él.

Llevo la almohada a su cabeza para cubrir la iluminación de la luna y las estrellas por su ventana, así nadie podría tocarla: ni la luz, ni sus sueños, ni su voz, ni sus palabras, ni su perfume, nada de lo que la hacían tan vulnerable a su lado...

Ella podía vencerlo, era fuerte, era una Li. Su apellido era una estirpe, el resultado del trabajo de varias generaciones de trabajo duro, de manejo apropiado de recursos, de estabilidad social, orgullo y grandeza; lo que le hacía llevarlo con mucho orgullo y él no podía cambiar eso, aunque fuera la persona más perfecta de la tierra… ella también lo era a su manera.

De nuevo observó el reloj.

—¡Ese reloj está descompuesto! —se quejaba de descubrir la media hora transcurrida con la mirada debajo de la almohada, fue cuando descubrió la mirada hacia el ventilador de techo que giraba lentamente.

El constante correr del reloj le perturbaba, casi lo mismo que la presencia de Eriol. Odiaba todas y cada una de sus virtudes: su amabilidad, su ternura, su lado bromista, su porte de galante caballero. _¿Podrían culparle de no poder resistirse a semejante chico?_ claro que no, ella en cambio podía permitirse acusarlo por ser coqueto aunque fuese de manera inconsciente.

Pero… responsabilizarlo no le quitaba ese dolor en el pecho de no saberlo suyo, ¿sería tan malo sincerarse? Decirle la verdad, era similar a contar un par de palabras a su amigo, tampoco era como si cambiaran las cosas por decirlo ¿o sí? La mera curiosidad le provocaba sentir cierta debilidad en su cuerpo que no creía recordar.

Dio un giro en dirección opuesta a la ventana, debía conciliar el sueño y detener esos pensamientos que la dominaban, era una tontería…ya no quedaban motivos para una confesión.

Aunque tal vez… si debía hacerlo por ella, pese al temor de dañar a su amiga.

¿Cuán equivocada o certera podía ser su decisión? Lo ignoraba por completo, ya que los resultados siempre serían meramente especulativos y eso era lo que más le dolía: no conocer la verdad.

Estaba decidido, le diría todo a Eriol ese día, encontraría el momento para hacerlo, durante la fiesta de compromiso de ellos dos, pese a que su lógica le dictara lo contrario.

—Te amo, Eriol… —susurró para si misma, al tiempo que sus parpados se reunían.

Al dar tregua entre la mente y su corazón, finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño. Su decisión era firme, se confesaría a él en la fiesta de compromiso con Tomoyo para obtener la paz que anhelaba, todo finalizo con el reloj de Meiling marcando las cuatro de la mañana.


	4. Mi dulce amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji

**CAPÍTULO 4. Mi dulce amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji**

Su mente insiste en jugarle malas pasadas, después de haber despertado: que si lo ama, que si esta a su lado, que si se lo aleja de si misma y la peor de todas, que si lo besa. No podría imaginarse semejante grado de traición; sin embargo, aquí estaba otra vez soportando las ganas de rozar los labios de él y alejarlo de Tomoyo, de menos así funcionaba en su fantasía.

—¡Tonta, tonta! sólo vas a explicarle a Eriol lo que sientes —se recriminó mientras esperaba con su coche aparcado afuera de la ex-hacienda, que ahora servía de local de para el evento.

Era el día del compromiso, el lugar se encontraba repleto de personas, la pareja se distinguía en la entrada. Ambos lucían más radiantes de lo que los había imaginado, recibiendo a los invitados en la entrada principal vestidos de gala.

Meiling bajó del auto, sus pasos parecían volverse cada vez más pausados. Sabía que no podía detener ese momento mágico cuando descubrió que ella era el tercio en la relación y lo confirmó Tomoyo al expresarse tan dulcemente de _"su amado Eriol"_.

Estando allí mirándolos tan enamorados, notó que había perdido la lucha hace varios años… justo en el instante en que confundió sus sentimientos dirigiéndolos a su primo. Considero que aún cuando hubiera habido una sola esperanza, ella habría sido causa de sufrimiento para Eriol, así que no tenía derecho a decir algo que lo alejará de su felicidad, aunque el corazón de ella se muriera en el proceso.

Entrado el evento, Tomoyo se acercó a su amiga. Tal vez atraída por el gesto decaído que albergaba esta unos instantes antes de aproximarse a su mesa, pero que pronto se vio oculto tras un ademán amistoso.

—¡Meiling! —soltó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su amiga para abrazarla.

—¡Tomoyo, te ves lindísima! Casi igual que yo —respondió acompañado su frase de un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias, Meiling. Lo lamento, con tantos invitados no había podido acercarme a saludarte como es debido. ¿Cómo has estado, amiga?

La pregunta de Tomoyo escondía esa perspicacia que siempre la había caracterizado y que Meiling había aprendido a identificar; pero… si ella se había decidido a no demostrar su sufrimiento y comprendiendo a su amiga, sonrió para dar una respuesta cortante.

—Muy bien, Tomoyo, ni te preguntaré lo mismo por que imagino que estarás muy contenta.

—Así es, lo estoy y mucho. Pero… —adelantándose a sus conjeturas, Meiling le arrebato la palabra.

—Es lo menos que hay que esperar de ti, pero como tu amiga te advierto que no voy a permitir que descuides a tu prometido por atender a tus invitados, así que… —dijo tomándola suavemente de la mano para llevarla a donde Eriol.

De pronto Tomoyo se detuvo, la china no hizo un mayor esfuerzo para continuar su camino sino que se dejo guiar por la acción de su amiga.

—Antes quiero que me aclares, el motivo por el que luces tan abatida. Si lo haces, prometo que te dejaré en paz.

Las palabras dulces de Tomoyo causaron que su corazón se reprimiera un poco más, el arrepentimiento de haber tenido esos pensamientos hacia el prometido de una de sus mejores amigas estaba por devorarle entera, lamentablemente para ella no lo hizo.

Se dio la vuelta y dirigiendo una sonrisa a su interlocutora, respondió.

—Tan solo he tomado unas copas de más y creo que me ha producido un poco de resaca, así que no tienes motivos para preocuparte, ya se me pasará.

Las orbes amatistas de Tomoyo cavilaron por un breve instante, luego con un suspiro continuo su camino al lado de Eriol, sólo deteniéndose un momento a un lado de Meiling para decirle suavemente.

—Estaré allí para cuando quieras hablarlo.

Meiling sintió que su alma se fragmentaba más de lo posible, al reconocer el cariño de su amiga y pensar en sus ideas de traicionarle, no ella no sería capaz de hacerlo nunca… la quería demasiado para lastimarla, preferiría marcharse lejos donde nadie pudiera dañarla y gracias al cielo que los dejaría de ver después de la Luna de miel...

* * *

><p>En la distancia; Eriol Hiragisawa, permanecía como fiel espectador de una interesante conversación de su prometida.<p> 


	5. La sentencia

**Capítulo 5. La sentencia**

"¡Me quedaré sola por el resto de mi vida!" había sentenciado Meiling días atrás sin la misma convicción con las que figuraban certeras sus palabras al ver a Eriol de la mano de Daidouji.

No quedaba nada por hacer, él ya no formaba parte de su vida, ahora lo sabía, hablar con él era un error y no planeaba seguir con esa idea. Fue entonces que el pulso de su brazo pareció contenerse en cuestión de segundos, era una presión bastante conocida, era…

—Eriol —sintió como sus ojos se dilataban y el ritmo cardiaco aumentaba ¿él lo habría percibido? ¡No! Él no debía, ¡no podía!... zafo su brazo tan veloz como pudo.

—¿Te marchas? —su pulso se había acelerado ¿por qué? Ella no debía reaccionar así, por dios era el novio de su amiga, ¡SU AMIGA!.

—Es algo tarde… —respondió un tanto cortante, más como respuesta a ella misma que a la pregunta hecha.

El silencio comenzaba a prolongarse. Una punzada enorme la atravesaba por el pecho, no podía evitarlo… las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro de forma silenciosa y él no tardo en descubrirla.

—¿Ocurre algo? —atinó a decir Eriol con un aire de inocencia fingido. Porque sí, en aquel momento él sabía más de lo que aceptaba y probablemente estaba allí para dar un empuje a lo que ella no había deseado terminar.

Meiling le dirigió una mirada en la cual dejaba entrever su tristeza, luego sin pensarlo abrió la boca para soltar de una vez lo que tanto se había guardado.

—¡Eres un idiota! —reclamo y aquellas palabras parecieron aflojar las rejas de su prisión, la liberaban. Fue tal vez aquella sensación de sentirse libre lo que le llevo a seguir delante de forma "egoísta" —¿¡Cómo no te diste cuenta que te amo?!

Listo, era libre. Pero ¿a qué costo?, había roto su promesa y revelado "su secreto". No! Ella no quería llevar la responsabilidad de la culpa, no podía dar marcha atrás. Así que planeo lo único que sabía como lógico, correr hacía adelante aún sin conocer el rumbo, solo sabiendo que era ir rumbo a algo mejor.

Sin embargo, irse dejando las cosas tan abiertas no era el mejor plan y Eriol lo sabía, por lo que se adelanto a detenerla por los brazos antes de su huída, por que en aquel instante marcharse no era avanzar como Meiling lo había percibido, sino huír de sus temores.

—¡Sueltame! —le grito ella, había perdido la cordura un instante y ya no quedaba tiempo de reparar el daño. Tampoco deseaba encontrarse con Tomoyo, y estaba segura que no podría estar tan lejos. ¡Dios! podría inclusive haber escuchado su declaración ¿cómo podría verla a la cara ahora? había dicho a su novio que la amaba y encima de ello estaba sujeta de las manos de su novio.

Sus pensamientos comenzaban a atormentarla de verse allí atrapada, se preguntaba ¿por qué no podía simplemente echar a correr y cuál propósito tenía retenerla? No quería estar allí, ella solo quería alejarse de lo que la lastimaba y el destino se empeñaba en ponerla allí ¿para qué? y siempre estaba de nuevo Tomoyo ¡No!, ¡no! y ¡no! ella no debía estar en ese lugar.

—Creí que querrías escuchar mi respuesta —contestó calmo y Meiling sintió por un breve instante la ilusión de ser correspondida, pero destruida al siguiente cuando ya tenía de en su memoria la imagen de la pareja tan enamorada ¿por qué había querido escuchar a Eriol antes? y luego estaban los invitados, la desesperación la dominaba. Su cabeza era un nido de pensamientos que no lograba acomodar.

—Yo… —había dejado de forcejear, al fin de cuentas no tenía caso todo estaba por suceder como ella misma lo había evocado y por si fuese poco se sabía más roja que un tomate aunque no pudiese verse —no es necesario que me respondas.

—En ese caso, permíteme hacerlo —de nuevo ese corazón aumentando su palpitar, como detestaba la química que despertaba Eriol en su cuerpo —. Primero que nada, calma, Meiling —¿por qué le pedía calma?¿acaso su sonrojo era más obvio de lo que pensaba? no podía pasarle esto a ella —. Somos amigos y me encantaría corresponderte, pero… me es imposible.

Por fin, ese valde de agua fría que había esperado para aclarar las cosas. Por alguna razón se sentía más helado de lo que había imaginado.

—Disculpa. No sé en qué había estado pensando —se excusó Meiling como un simple gesto de cortesía a las palabras que no había deseado escuchar, después dio media vuelta para alejarse ya sin la prisión de las manos de Eriol sobre sus manos.

—¡Meiling! —le llamo él, aunque sabía que nada podría reparar el daño de un segundo rechazo —Estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien maravilloso y te corresponderá.

Para ella esas palabras eran el consuelo uno que no deseaba en aquel momento… por lo que solo atinó en asentir suavemente con la cabeza. Luego en un paso pautado que de a poco se volvió un trote lento se alejo del lugar, hacia su automóvil y a un destino bastante incierto.

Finalmente la sentencia de sus labios se volvía más palpable, como si de boca de profeta se tratara.

* * *

><p>Lo siento! No tengo excusas por la demora ;_; y menos por tan corta continuación. Así que me limitaré a dejar la continuación.<br>¡Oh, sí! Feliz Navidad por si no actualizo antes de Navidad =)


End file.
